powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: Alzar Xerx
Real Name: Unknown Void Name: Alzar Xerx Aliases: The Harbringer of Unreality, Prophet of the Abyss, Avatar of Oblivion, High Preist of Those Who Walk the Void, The Enlightened, Alignment: Chaotic Evil (Actually Blue and Orange Morality as he thinks he's doing the right thing) Species: Unknown Occupation: Void High Priest Affiliations: Those Who Walk the Void, Other Void Priests in different realities Powers: The Arts of Unreality (Power of Those Who Walk the Void, Reality Manipulation, One with the Abyss, Summoning his familiars, Shadow Manipulation, Madness Manipulation) Abilities: Cosmic Otherness when One with the Abyss, Ultimate Intangibility, Anti-Magic, Planeswalking, The Wisdom of the Abyss, Dark Arts, Shapeshifting Leitmotif: Motto: "The lies of reality must be shattered by the truth of unreality." Quotes: "Children, do you think me to be a supervillain pulled from one of your childish novels, one so easily distracted by your inane prattle and transparent distractions? I am not one of those egotistical fools, ever so sure about the success of their plan and so uncertain that childish insults distract them," -Alzar uttered some words in a language that caused their ears to bleed and their plan had been undone as Jason and Kyla were teleported in front of Alzar, his steely crimson gaze upon them- "I am a horror of the abyss, given human form. Your foolish plan hadn't any chance of succeeding. You have only embarassed yourselves, but I can rid you of this burden. Begon now." "Existence is plagued, no, ravaged by pain and suffering. Death and decay are inevitable constants that sentient beings try to hide away in the darkest corners of their minds, yet they eventually resurface, causing you all great internal pain and doubt. They try to fill their minds with white lies, falsely reassuring themselves that everything will be okay. Don't they know that they're only harming themselves more? The pressure, the doubt, the pain is too much for some to handle and they take their own lives, giving themselves the sweet release of death. But death is not enough to mitigate suffering. All of existence must be purged, returned to the very void from which everything originated. Death, and all other concepts, too must be purged. One cannot suffer if one does not exist." "Human consciousness. Humans, even those with powers that rival my own, are baffled by where it comes from. Is it imparted by a higher power? Perhaps its because of a soul. Or maybe it is nothing more than the result of processes in your feeble, limited brains. Humanity and other lower races will never understand why they have the capacity to suffer, why reality seems to allow and construct suffering. I know. The Order of the Void Priests know. My masters know. But such knowledge is lost to you all forever. The meaning of life? That question will never be answered by a mere human, not now and not ever." "You will tremble at the very thought of someone mentioning my name, human. The demons who inhabit the shadows of realms beyond human imagination will pray to your impotent gods on your behalf and weep for you. You will not know death nor oblivion, only agony and regret as I set fire to your blood, turn your body inside out, and listen to your soothing screams. Perhaps I might make some other....alterations to your wretched and frail from. Such is the price of insolence against a High Priest of the Void. Such is the price of disrupting my plans." Archetypes: Evil Sorcerer, The Archmage, Paradox Person, Omnicidal Savior, Straw Nihilist, Order of the Void 'Origin:' This account of Alzar Xerx's origin is possibly fictional, as Alzar Xerx is known for its abilities to decieve and manipulate human minds. Be careful reading this, as Alzar Xerx is also proficient in slipping dark phrases into text, digital or otherwise. Category:Blog posts